Mastadge
The Mastadge was a mammal first encountered on the planet of Abydos. About The Mastadge is beast of burden that originated on the planet Kirthairos and at one unspecified time was brought to the planets of Nagrebah and Unagove. It was later taken by Ra to Abydos how it came to be on Hevere is not known. Initial Contact After arriving on Abydos SG-0 found out that due to Dr. Daniel Jackson not finding another cartouche with the gate address for Earth they might be stranded on Abydos forever this upset Lt. Louis Ferretti who threw Daniel's suitcase at him making it fall open and spilling its contents in the sand, while chasing his things, Daniel starts eating a candy bar and encounters the Mastadge. As he feeds it part of the candy bar Colonel Jack O'Neill and Lieutenants Charles Brown and Charles Kawalsky catch up and warn him to stay away to wich Daniel replies it wear a harness therefore it is domesticated and there are people nearby. He then pats it on the back which makes him start running knocking Daniel over and entangling him in his rope and dragging him across the desert to the nearest Naquadah mine were they then encountered the Abydonians. History The Mastadge evolved on Kirthairos 120.000.000 Years ago, from there some unknown people or race took the beasts to both Nagrebah and Unagove were eventually the local populations started using them as beasts of burden. Then 600 years (in 4031 BCE) after bringing the Abydonians to Abydos, Ra conquered the nomadic planet of Nagrebah and found its inhabitants using the Mastadge as wonderful beast of burden. He then ordered his Elite Golden Guard to load his cargo bays with them in order to transport them to Abydos. He then told the Abydosian he knew of their plight under his harsh labor and that in order to make things better for them he created this beast of burden for them to ease their load. Proving his god hood hereby, the Abydonians gladly accepted the help and companionship of the Mastadge. Sadly all Mastadge on Abydos died when Anubis blew it up in 2003. Luckily the Mastadge that had already long died out on Kirthairos survived on Nagrebah, Unagove and Hevere after Abydos was blown up. How the Mastadge ever got to Hevere is unknown since unlike Nagrebah and Unagove which had Mastadge bones decorating the Stargate there is nothing to point at how the Mastadge made it to Hevere especially since they are only found on the continent on the opposite side of the planet's Stargate. Cultural Uses The Abydonians used the Mastadge for its meat and hide after it dies and its hair and fur while it is alive in order to make clothes and other cloths. They even use its teeth as door decorations. As they are seen as beast from the gods they are treated with quite a lot of reverence after they die, a dead Mastadge's head is carefully removed from its body and buried in a clay hole in the ground as an offer of good luck towards Ra, then its body is dvided in parts and several different meals are prepared from it. Then a feast is held in celebration of the life and suffering of the Mastadge that just died. In short they were highly valued by the Abydonians. Physiology The Mastadge are large, hairy quadrupeds with a long neck, larger than a horse, with a considerably keen sense of smell. They are well suited to living on the harsh desert climate and are able to breath normally even during sandstorms. The are very though and hardy beast of burden that can carry extremely heavy loads make them excellent for the transportation of both Naquadah and people. Just like camels when they exhale, water vapor becomes trapped in their nostrils and is reabsorbed into the body as a means to conserve water and while eating green herbage they can ingest sufficient moisture in milder conditions to maintain their bodies' hydrated state without the need for drinking. Their tongue are both very rash and very salivated. Their gait and widened feet help them move without sinking into the sand. The kidneys and intestines of a Mastadge are extremely efficient at reabsorbing water. Their urine comes out as a thick syrup, and their feces are so dry that they are a very great source of kindle. Navigation Category:Fauna Category:Animals Category:Mammals